Various restraining devices are known which have for their purpose restraining the movement of human beings who, for example, may need to be arrested by law enforcement officers. Most of these devices take the form of various wrap-around strapping construction whose end portions have affixed thereto portions of Velcro fasteners, this being a type of fastener manufactured by Velcro Corporation, New York, N.Y., which is characterized in being formed of tapes of fabrics such as nylon, one face of which comprises numerous loops and the other, complementary, face being formed of hooks. When pressed together the complementary faces become fastened to each other very securely. The prior art devices with which I am familiar are comparatively complicated, difficult to apply to a subject who may be violent, and do not permit adequate maintenance of restraint on the prisoner as when he is positioned in the jump seat of a police car.